camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Smythe
Personality Andrew mosly likes to play around a lot, he doesn't eat as much as the average guy does. he loves it when people do whatever he wants and loves to dye his hair. He is totally loyal to anyone he is close to especially his sister and father, he would lay his life out for people he loves. (pompous brat) History Butch Smythe was an editor for a local newspaper. He lived just along the coast of California and lived with his wife Isabelle. A rift between their marriage pushed Butch away from his wife. Which eventually led to multiple affairs. The couple got further and further apart. Leading to more and more affairs by Butch. The marriage soon ended after Butch's wife had found out about all the many affairs, but it was to late, as Limos had already gotten pregnant by Butch when she had come down one night from Olympus. Seven months had passed quickly, and Limos had given birth to a pair of twins. Knowing she couldn't raise them, she took them down to Butch who was busy signing the divorce papers at the time. Seeing he was busy, she put the children in a baby's crib and ran off. When Butch returned to his bedroom, with Isabelle, she saw the children and fell in love with them. Unsure how they got there Butch was in shock, but when Isabelle asked where they had came from, Butch thought of a lie and told her he adopted them to keep their relationship in tact. With the divorce papers being ripped up, and Butch and Isabelle staying together. They named the children Andrew and Riley. Andrew the boy, was older by four minutes. While Riley was his "little" sister. The twins grew up never really spending much time together, always having a different group of friends. The only time they did spend time together was when they were at home, or when they were walking to school. Soon at the age of ten, when they were walking home from school, they had taken a short cut through the forest that was behind their school. The twins had gotten lost and soon, attacked by a hydra. Barely managing to evade the fire coming from it's mouth, the twins had to keep running to stay alive. When they thought they had made it into thick enough brush, the hydra would just burn it down, causing an even bigger problem. As not only was there a hydra after them, but now the forest around them was burning down. When they reached the field of their backyard, the hydra had been stopped by what appeared to be a goat legged human. They man had quickly scared the hydra of with Greek fire and ran to the twins aid. The satyr took them inside and confronted their father about the hydra. As Butch was not ready for them to leave, he selfishly told the satyr to leave. Obeying his orders the satyr left, but told him he would soon come back on the Andrew and Riley's fifteenth birthday. With Butch now being over protective three years had passed and there was little to no monster attacks, except for the odd hellhound attack. But the twins were easily prepared this time and managed to trap them before they could get close enough to the house. With multiple traps set up outside their house, no monster had made it within a few meters of it without getting caught up in a trap. The monsters that did get captured would end up with a celestial bronze spear, sword, or arrow to the head. With the extra celestial bronze that the satyr had left behind, the twins were ready for anything. Or so they thought, when it came time for their fifteenth birthday, two Scythian Dracanae managed to flee all the traps and made it into the house. Killing Isabelle and Butch immediately. Will the twins were asleep, the Scythian Dracanae dragged them outside and set fire to the house. Burning their parents. With no weapon to fend them off, the twins had nothing to help them. They're only hope was to lure them into traps. Riley swiftly jumped to her feet and took off towards the tree line, managing to get one of the Scythian Dracanae tangled up in a fishing net. Will Andrew led the other one over to a pit trap. They managed to salvage a spear and a sword from their shed outside and quickly killed the Scythian Dracanae, but soon the satyr had shown up. He took the twins to the gate of camp, but told them he had to go and save another demigod who was near. When the satyr ran off, two hellhounds jumped from trees and tackled them both to the ground. Struggling to get free Andrew managed to lift his sword up and jab the hellhound in the chest. However Riley was out of luck as she was roughly ten meters away with a hellhound nearly biting off her face. With her spear to far for reach, she was destined to die, until Andrew managed to evade the hellhounds quick jaws and stabbed the hellhound in the neck, once the dust had cleared the twins ran into the borders of camp, where Limos claimed them. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Xerxestheb-rabbit Category:Children of Limos Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Andrew Category:Smythe Category:Unknown Model Category:3 Month Power Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:6 Month Power Category:Counsellors Category:9 Month Power